Iima
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Mai was only 3 when it happened. She never asked to make a deal with the Devil Himself... A look-a-like stranger promised her a better life, but not in the way she ever imagined! Can she guess her name before it's too late! More importantly, HOW?
1. Terrible Beginnings

Iima

By: DMEX

Nadda is mine, except my OCS and Original Cards

Ch. 1

Terrible Beginnings

-21 Years Earlier-

Mai was just a small child when things were good. A mother who very much loved her. Her father; not so much in the loving factor. Her father was the owner of the gaming group Kaiba Corperation.

Kaiba was notoriously known to be a ruthless bully, a liar, publicily humiliated his female workers (basically anything that a common thug would do; he enjoyed). The only reason that he married his wife, Tea, was because he needed a successor (should anything happen to him).

Tea on the other hand, would give Mai the love and affection she often needed. (Let's face it, nothing Tea did was ever right or acceptable if Kaiba was around or was in the kindness area).

"Kindness is the ultimate sign of weakness!"

That's what he always would scream at Tea and especially Mai. Granted she was only 3, but one day; Tea had finally had enough.

Mai had been in her room in a fetal like position, sitting on her bed. Her eyes were all glazy. Then something weird had happened. A girl who looked almost like her approached her, yet she looked about 21 years old.

"Pray tell, hon. What's making you so saddened?"

Mai just didn't answer. She seemed to have fallen asleep with her eyes open. Either that, or she was just a hollow shell sitting on the bed.

The stranger picked up a jester doll. It was something that Kaiba forcefully gave her when she turned 3. Words couldn't describe how terrified of clowns, let alone that doll she was of them.

"That ruthless bastard is gonna have an accident!" snarled the stranger. "Wait-" Mai spoken at last. The stranger looked at her. She seemed like she cared.

"Do you not wish to be rid of that cancer?" the stranger asked.

"It's not that…"

The stranger asked: "What would you rather have? Mama's affection or the life of a business woman?"

Mai had finally shown some life in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing in the world would please me more than to be with mama."

The stranger smiled a bit, then asked: "A nice home cooked meal made with love and care or factory made meat that you don't know could have poisoned?"

If there was one thing Mai would ever would like to have, it was a home cooked meal made by Tea's own two hands.

"Mama makes some good meals when papa is away on long trips." She could already smell the pork chops.

The stranger was grinning evilly, then proceeded to ask one more question: "Does having a better life mean more to you than the life living under ruthless dictator; where you aren't asked to do much, but just do right?"

This puzzled Mai. She never knew any other life except living in fear with her mother from Kaiba. Why was this look-a-like asking so many questions?

Mai asked the stranger: "How can I have a better life if I do not know of such?"

The stranger was at a loss of words. Of all the people she had seen, this 3 year old did not know what kind of life she could lead if Kaiba would allow Tea and Mai to live it.

But giving her age, the stranger did not expect her to understand. So the stranger asked a question that only a 3 year old could answer.

"If you only had 1 wish, what would it be?"

Mai was so happy that she could just cry. Someone besides her mom asked what she would like to have. "I wish that I could have a friend in life. A real best friend!"

The stranger just smiled as she gently stroked Mai's hair.

"Very well," started the stranger; "You will have your wish. But it will require a little bit of you."

Mai looked at the stranger in a very confused manner and asked: "A little bit of me?"

The stranger then pulled out a deck of cards.

"Why just a little piece of you is all I need. I cannot exist on Earth without someone giving a piece of themselves." continued the stranger.

Mai wasn't catching on, but was eager to hear the stranger's words.

"If I am to grant you this wish, I will need some blood from you. Then I will make a potion that will grant your wish." the stranger then offered.

"My blood?" asked Mai. "Yes," continued the stranger, "the blood from you will give me a human form. But I will need to be able to grow hair so I need 6 strands of hair from you, your mom and Kaiba."

It started to get more confusing with each added offer. "Why do you need some of our hair?" asked Mai.

The stranger then started to play with the little girl's hair when the stranger replied: "Please, hon. Do you expect a girl to be bald? Hair comes with beauty; and with beauty comes brains. Trust me; I wouldn't look this sexy if I didn't have my beautiful golden locks of hair and neither will you."

Both the stranger giggled at this. Mai never thought about it that way.

So after some mishaps with getting said strands of hair, then came the part of blood. How was she to get herself to bleed. It was a scary thought. Never would she imagine that she would have to purposely get a cut. But the stranger had a simple solution. Just a bobby pin she kept in her own vest. (Never know when a bobby pin would come in handy).

"This might hurt a bit, but don't scream." the stranger said as she got the pin towards Mai's finger. A little pinch was all it took, but just a small amount of blood was all the stranger needed.

The stranger proceeded to make the potion with a portable cauldron (she kept it in a Capsule), and when it was done, the potion made the sound of a dying lobster.

"Drink the potion and your wish will be granted." the stranger gave Mai the potion, but there was something else needed for the stranger to say beforehand.

"For now, you will only be able to see me until the wish is fully granted. But I will need payment for the wish if it is granted."

Mai gulped. This can't be good. She may have made a deal with the devil Himself without even realizing it.

"In order for me to fully grant this wish, on July 13, the day you turn 24 and on the morning that you bear your first child, you must hand him or her over to me, that is; unless by that time you will be able to guess my own name while I am in this form. If you can guess my name, my human form that I will be alive in will pass on and I shall die, and you may keep the child as my blessing."

The stranger then smirked: "However, if you cannot guess my name, then you will turn into sea salt foam and die."

Mai without even realizing what she will get herself into drank the potion, but it made her sick and she had passed out from the excrutating pain. Mai may never be the same again…!

To be continued…!


	2. The Genesis

Iima

By: DMEX

__

Nadda is mine except me Ocs and Original Cards, ya dig?

Ch. 2

The Genesis

-Present Time-

Mai woke up as usual, but these nightmares she had suffered was starting to reach her to the breaking point. The nightmares of the mysterious stranger, the death of Seto Kaiba, and other strange happenings of events that had happened to her.

In a cold sweat she rushed to check on her beautiful baby girl. The babe was asleep. With a sigh of relief, Mai went to get a cold glass of water from the refrigerator. It was still very late and she had classes in the morning.

She remembered the stranger's words. It buzzed in her skull for years. Mai could never figure out the stranger's true name. She could try to guess the name of her human form, but it would be pointless.

"What am I going to do…?" Mai muttered sadly as she sat down at the table in despair.

Her roommate had entered the dorm. Her name is Ishizu, she had dark hair, golden-suntanned skin and lovely dark eyes and very wise. Ishizu had came back from a party that the local frat boys had invited her to come to. But being a woman of wisdom, she declined at first; but something was off about one of the other students who went to said party.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Ishizu to the broken down woman. Mai with teary red eyes spoke: "Oh, Ishizu, I've less than 7 days to guess the name of The Stranger I spoke to you about. If I cannot find her name out, I will turn to sea foam and die on the spot."

"About that?" asked Ishizu. "And if I cannot guess the name of The Stranger and I die, who will be able to take of my child? I do not wish a terrible fate to befall on her." Mai said as she wiped her eyes. "Do you remember what this 'Stranger' looked like?" Ishizu asked, hoping to get a solid lead.

The saddened woman could only reply, "She looks exactly like me, but her hair is more perfect and longer than mine, it's so long that I could run my fingers down it. But her eyes are that of a demented killer."

Ishizu replied: "Do you mean Ebony Kujaku?" "She has another name, but I've no idea as to what it is." Mai explained.

"Then I will help you discover her real name."

"You will?"

"In the morning, I will send 5 attribute monsters disguised as different people to discover the name of the Demon who tricked you into selling your soul. Only by correctly guessing her true name, will you get your soul back and be able to pass on to heaven." Ishizu explained.

"Can you do that?"

__

The first day, a burning sensation will scout out the Demon and confront her. The second day, an alluring siren will attempt to lure 3 boys pure of heart to ask the Demon her name.

__

The third day, the Demon will start to get smart, so a group of top students will guess but fail in the process. The Demon will fight on the fourth day. The fifth day, she will play dirty to keep me off the trail.

__

Then on the sixth day, the Demon will let her guard down as she will sing her name inadvertently as a bird will pick up her name. The final day will be the day she perishes.

What a prophecy it is. But she can only hope it will come true.

To be continued…!


End file.
